


Karaoke Master

by samflower



Series: 100 Day Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samflower/pseuds/samflower
Summary: Dean’s only pleasure in his newfound demon world is karaoke night. You neglected to tell him about it and he missed it. He decides to teach you a lesson.





	Karaoke Master

You heard the glass shatter in the other room and a sigh passed your lips. He was at it again. Dean, who had been adamant about going to every karaoke night at the local bar, had missed it. And you had let him. On purpose, of course. You were tired of him getting drunk--as drunk as he could get in his current state of supernatural being--and throwing punches to whomever was in his way, and getting you, Crowley, and himself kicked out of the bar. It was a harrowing occurrence every time, to say the least.

“God dammit, Y/N, I told you to tell me about every friggin karaoke night!” you heard him shout from the main room. You sat, your back against the wall in the dingy motel bathroom. Karaoke night and fighting the regulars was something Dean got enjoyment out of. You weren’t sure demons could actually enjoy anything besides doing evil, but he seemed to have fun singing bad renditions of AC/DC songs and, when he got drunk enough, Britney Spears. He was always so enthusiastic about going and you--kind of--felt bad to take that away from him.

You were just along for the ride and it had been a long eight months. Crowley was nearly as fed up with Dean’s shit as you were. Not like you had a choice in the matter. You were the one thing Dean had demanded when he woke up, demonized and ready to terrorize the world. You two had been in love--the kind of love you dreamed about as a child. You hunted together, you had fun together, you showed each other a new kind of religion, one in which you worshiped each other, mind, body, and soul. Especially in the bed room. You weren’t sure why Dean dragged you around with him. Maybe it was residual feelings from when he was human, but you weren’t sure demons--beyond a half cured Crowley--could harbor feelings. 

You stood up, using the wall to support you and walked out of the bathroom slowly. You weren’t sure of how Dean’s newfound demonized soul would take to your slip up. He had let go of so many in the past that you weren’t sure he would relinquish his anger this time. You stood just outside of the door and he faced you, his fists clenched at his sides. “I’m sorry, Dean, but we go every Saturday and--” he cut you off with an unhuman growl. 

“So, you openly sabotaged my plans!” He growled out. “Listen,” his voice dropped to a smooth tone and that worried you more than the shouting did, “Sweetheart…” he hissed, venom dripping from his tongue with the word. “I can’t jus’ let this go, can I?”

Dean sauntered forward and you decided to stand your ground, your chin held high. With any other demon, that would have gotten you and killed and you knew it. Whatever punishment he saw fit, you knew he would regret as soon as Sam got ahold of him and cured him of his demonized soul. But you were willing to take that chance. You swallowed hard and willed your body not to shake as Dean got closer.

“Can’t jus’ let you get away with ruining my fun,” he whispered dangerously and raised his hand to your throat. He squeezed it gently, not hard enough to restrict your airflow, but enough to get his point across. “I think I’m gonna have to teach you a lesson, ‘baby’.” He hooked a thumb under your chin, pushing it up so your eyes would meet his. Reluctantly, you let yourself look into his eyes. They flicked black and a devilish smile spread across his face. 

“You don’t have to, Dean. I promise I won’t do it again,” you nearly squeaked when one of his arms wrapped tight around your midsection, pulling you impossibly close to him. Your hands shot up, pressing against his taut chest. He was wearing a black t-shirt and it was soft. You tried to focus on the softness under your hands to calm your heartbeat, but when he spoke again, you got lost in his words. “Like the ol’ times, Y/N, gonna bend you over this bed and teach you not to disappoint me. ‘Member how we worshiped each other, baby? I never forgot.” The hand on your waist shot up, gripping the hair at the back of your head and yanking your head back until your neck was strained and bared to him. He grinned maliciously and slowly dipped his head down, his lips immediately finding the slightly ticklish spot and grazing his teeth over it. Your breath hitched audibly in your throat and your heart began to pound violently against your ribcage.

Your breathing was ragged and he pressed a few soft kisses to your skin, “Well, now you’re gonna remember how to worship me, your master.” Against your will, you felt a small puddle begin to form in your panties as the familiar swirl of arousal started in your abdomen. Dean didn’t let the hair on the back of your head go, instead using it to bring you into a rough, bruising kiss that screamed the opposite of Dean--and you had a distaste to admit you liked it. His free hand that had been once hooked under your chin reached back to palm at your ass, giving it a firm squeeze through your tight jeans.

Dean backed you into the wall so fast it nearly hurt when you landed against it. His hips ground into yours eagerly and you knew he had wanted this for a long time. Dean pulled away from your lips just in time for a moan to spill from your mouth, dragging his teeth along your jaw and down your neck. You felt him smirk against your skin. You both knew he won. 

“You like this, don’t you, little slut?” You whimpered at his words and nodded a bit, knowing better than to go against him--and it wasn’t a lie. You did.

“Answer the question,” he growled and moved away from your skin. He stopped the motion of his hips and his hand came back up, wrapping back around your throat. This time, he was rougher, cutting off some of your airflow.

“Yes,” you croaked out.

“What’s my name?” he squeezed tighter and your eyes began to water, your palms pressing harder against his solid chest. It felt good to have him so close to you again, even if it was in an odd way.

“Yes, master.” 

“That’s more like it,” Dean pulled you in for another bruising kiss, not giving you a chance to breath as his lips pressed to yours. The moment Dean’s lips left yours again, your knees buckled slightly and you grabbed his shirt to hold you upright. He smirked down at you as you took big gulping breaths of air, coughing a bit from the soreness in your throat.

He pushed against you, causing you to be flush with both the wall and his chest. “What do you think I should do to you, my little slut?” he purred, one hand snaking under your shirt to flick at your braless nipples. They were already pebbled and hard to the touch, just the way he had always liked them to be.

“I think you should fuck me over the bed, master,” you croaked out, the stirring in your abdomen moving to heat your core in ways that made your skin a heat that only Dean’s touch could ever cool.

“I knew you wanted me, knew you wanted me to bend you over that bed and fuck you ‘til you couldn’t see straight,” he ground out through clenched teeth, grinding his hips against yours once again and you moaned out pathetically. He backed away from you after hearing the noise, smirking demonically to himself.

“Strip, I want to see that perfect body of yours,” Your hands were shaky as you crossed your arms over your chest and grabbed at the hem of your shirt, pulling it slowly over your head to reveal your small breasts and pebbled nipples to him. He groaned at the sight.

“Missed this,” he muttered as he watched you.

“Pants off, now. Show me that pretty little pussy, baby,” he crooned and you obeyed, unbuttoning your pants and sliding them down your legs with a little wiggle of your hips, just like he always liked. Dean hummed in appreciation as your hips swayed, licking his lips. He grinned when he saw you weren’t wearing any underwear. 

He whistled softly, “Just like a perfect little slut, not wearin’ any panties for your master,” he murmured, palming at his crotch. You squirmed nervously under his gaze as his eyes raked up and down your body, licking his lips like he was presented with a grand meal.

The fear you had for Dean made the warmth in your abdomen turn to a rolling boil inside of you, sending a radiating heat from your core outward. “Just for you, master,” you spoke softly, peering up at him from beneath your lashes. Dean had always been one for light power play, but he took it to a new level in his new form--and you liked it, even if you were disinclined to admit it, even to yourself.

Dean stepped forward and you immediately stepped back against the wall. His eyes flicked black as he watched you move away from him. “Don’t be a little tease, get on that bed and show me that pretty little pussy I haven’t seen in months,” his voice was harsh and rough and it made goose pimples form down your arms. 

You nodded, “Yes, master.”

He watched as you pushed yourself off the wall and made your way to the bed that sat in the center of the small motel room. You laid yourself down in the center of the bed, wriggling into the scratchy sheets beneath you. Dean had always hated scratchy sheets. You pushed your feet back against your ass and waited for him to admire what was his--what always would be. He turned to watch your movements before waltzing over to the edge of the bed.

Dean scratched the scruff he had been growing, admiring what he saw. “I shouldn’t give you anything for being so disobedient, but I want a little taste,” Dean licked his lips hungrily. Within seconds he was at the foot of the bed. He gripped your ankles tight and yanked you down.

“Dean--” you yelped as you slid across the scratchy sheets. He ignored you as he dropped to his knees before you. You propped yourself up on your elbows to get a better view and he hiked your legs up on his shoulders, staring down at your wet cunt hungrily.

“You’re so wet for me, baby,” he said in a tone that almost reminded you of who he used to be. He lifted on finger to swish gently against your aching hole, teasing it. You watched as he slicked his lips, slowly tilting his head down before his face lips disappeared between your folds. You let out a gasp, your head falling back, mouth agape as his tongue brushed across your sensitive clit, the scruff rubbing the sides of folds, sending pleasure radiating towards your toes.

Your hands gripped the sheets as his tongue swirled in your pussy. His finger dipped in, finding the spot that made you gasp in cry out in one swift motion. You tugged at the sheets relentlessly, knowing that the tightly tucked motel sheets wouldn’t budge even if you had tried hard enough. Your toes curled and your back arched. With your movements, Dean yanked you closer, burying his face into your sopping wet pussy with a growl that reverberated against your walls as his finger fucked in and out of you. Suddenly his finger slipped out and you cried out in protest before he replaced it with his tongue, burying his tongue inside you. You thrashed wildly on the bed, struggling to get impossibly closer to him.

As you cried out his name, he nuzzled deeper into your pussy and your toes curled as you pulled him closer with your calves. “I’m gonna come,” you whined and Dean immediately drew back. 

“Now, I can’t give you that satisfaction, can I?” he asked breathless and you gasped, your back falling against the sheets. Your mouth gaped wide open as you stared down at him, shocked by his lack of empathy. It was only then you realized that he probably can’t feel empathetic.

Dean climbed to his feet, letting your legs drop on the side of the bed. He popped the clasp on the front of his tight denim jeans and pulled down them to his knees before kicking them to the side. You heard them thud somewhere else in the room and bit your lip to keep a moan from spilling out at the prospect of his cock being inside of you again. It had been a long time since you felt your own touch, let alone the touch of a man. Dean had made sure that you didn’t have anyone else to talk to except for him--you thought it was almost abusive the way he kept you secluded, and then you scolded yourself. He was a demon, afterall and this wasn’t _your_ Dean. That thought alone made you feel like a slut and sent a wave of arousal through your body.

Dean pulled his weeping cock free from his boxers, giving it a few slow strokes, looking down at your writhing body as he did so. “Do you think you deserve my cock, slut?” He questioned in his gruff voice.

You nodded vigorously and moved your hips in a side-to-side motion, teasing him. You could feel a bead of slick run down your labia and you nearly whined for him. “Please, master? I promise I’ll be good from now on,” you whimpered and a grin spread across his face.

“That’s what I like to hear,” he said as he grabbed your hips, yanking you further down the bed. You squeaked again and lifted your hips off the bed slightly to meet his cock. He grabbed the base of his member, rubbing the tip over your aching and ready hole. You moaned as it brushed by your swollen clit. The moment his tip entered you, your walls contracted around him instinctually. You had missed the feeling of him inside you and apparently your cunt had, too.

“Oh, baby,” he moaned as he buried himself to the hilt inside of your tight walls, “So wet and tight, just the way I remember.”

You moaned at the words and he began his slow thrusts into you. You moved your hips along with his just the way he had always liked and he let out a low groan, his eyes slipping shut and head tipping back for a moment before he righted himself, picking up speed as you mewled with desire.

“Faster, please, master,” you cried and he continued to accelerate his movements, the sound of skin on skin driving you insane. The feeling of him inside you made your legs shake violently with his movements and your hips stuttered as they bucked up against him.

Your hands released the sheets and moved towards him, grabbing onto his wrists as he gripped your hips tightly. You held onto him for dear life, willing your body not to slide back and break the contact with the force of his thrusts.

“You want me to fill you up, slut? Come deep inside of you?” Dean asked between his soft grunts of pleasure. You were on the edge as well, but you wouldn’t tell him that until you hit your point of no return.

“Yes, master,” you whined pathetically and Dean took a few more stuttering thrusts before he pushed deep inside of you, his cock hitting your g-spot in a way that shot convulsions through your body, your walls clamping down on his thick cock. Your walls shuttered around him with your own orgasm and he came, spilling thick ropes of come deep inside of you. His hips thrusted lazily as he worked through both of your aftershocks. Your hands let go of his wrists and you fell back onto the bed, attempting to catch your breath.

He pulled his still hard cock from your tired and wrecked hole, swiping it over your entrance a few times before he moved back, letting your legs fall to the ground in front of him. “Now, did I saw you could come?” He questioned with a devilish smirk on his face. “Guess I’m gonna have to teach you ‘nother lesson, slut.” And, so he did. Until you learned how to please him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of my 100 Prompt Challenge, in which I attempt to write a ficlet a day for 100 days. Make sure to leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it, it'll help me continue!


End file.
